


Odd

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I FUCKING LOVE THIS MAN, I might love to many servants, cute shit, master/servant to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: It was odd, how you always kept reaching to him.





	Odd

Robin Hood, Faceless King. He had many names, many stories, yet he adored how the first name slips from your lips as you greet him in the summoning room. You are an odd master, it was the first thing he notices when he arrives in Chaldea. You are happy with his arrival and he settles into in easy ritme of days, trainings, events and rayshifts.

In the beginning he avoided most servants and you let him be for the most part. Some servants are solitare people, however you tended to mismatch to Rayshift to counter that behavior and you are just a horrible person sometimes. It wouldn't be the first time you got into trouble by ignoring proper team compesitions.

Robin easily notices when you try to rope him into scheme and often tries to wave you off, yet you always persevered. He found it odd, he wasn’t one of the stronger servants, he was confident in his strength and skills but against someone like Karna? Yet you always insist on training him, ascending him.

“You overestimated me, Master. My good lady, are you sure you have no better use for your money?”

You only tilt your head at his words before smiling brightly “You are important to me, so you are worth it” Robin covers his face with hand before walking out of your room. He was suppose to be a pick up artist, yet he walked away from you, hiding his blush. The blue bird on his shoulder is chirping is mirth as his embarrassment.

You twirl in you chair so you could face the computer. Robin Hood is odd servant, he has a silver tongue and does everything to keep bonds with people so superficial as possible. You rest your chin on your fingers. Well he obviously never had a master like you, like you would give up.

And so you didn’t. Robin notes you almost doubled your efforts with him, not that he minded. In fact, he is growing quite attached to you and your nosey nature. How you won’t give up on him or the bond that two of you are forming.

Not to mention that personal space means absolutely nothing to you. So here you are practically sitting his lap, brushing your fingers over a nick on his cheek from the battle that ended only minutes ago. Robin shifts so he could lean more comfortably against the tree.

“It is such a drag to play fair” Robin groans out, eyes narrowing at his blue feathered friend that is perched on top of your head, almost looking at him mockingly.

“You are just saying that because the enemies surprised you for a change” you hum out, still focused on healing the most superficial wounds.

Robin sighs and close his eyes, he enjoys how your hand feels against his skin.

“Would you look at that! Me, high level and useful in battle. You might be worse at cutting your losses than me.” The archer before you chuckles out.

You roll your eyes at him and lean back just a bit. "Like you said, you are useful so it is even less reason for me to discard you.” You say with a smile and flick his nose "Plus I poured a good amount of my time into you."

Again a sigh leaves his lips. So damn stubborn, so damn addicting, he had lost to you. To a master that just wouldn’t give up.

“Ok, ok! You win! I give up! You and your stubbornness win! I don’t think anyone around could say no to the likes of you so there, my bow is yours till the very end, master.”

You laugh before you place your hand against the bark of the tree, right beside his head and Robin gives you a curious look. 

“Well we have mission to finish so are you ready to continue?” You ask him with a smile and Robin chuckles. “My mana is as good as drained after that last Yew Bow, you should have brought more servants master.” At this you smile “where would be the fun in that?” and Robin’s forest green eyes narrow at you. You are always up to something, such an odd but endearing master.

“You do know what a fast way to recover you mana is right?” You say with a grin and Robin gives you a deadpanned look, ofcourse he knew. Why would you even bring that up? Robin hasn’t even have to time to give you a snarky reply as you pressed your lips over his.

He always enjoyed a bit of personal touch and attention, as much he tried to deny it, he is a greedy man. It is nice to feel you so close to him, pressed against him. On of his hands is on your hips and the other easily finds a place in your hair, gripping it so he could angle your head so he had a better angle and he deepens the kiss. 

Well if you are in a hurry to finish the mission, who is he to go against it? His darling master.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this one  
> For general shit posting about Fate Grand Order, my main blog is [ Mayhem in Chaldea ](https://fategranddisorders.tumblr.com//) and for FGO specific fics this is [ my side blog ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
